Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (flim)
Phineas and Ferb is an upcoming 2014 traditionally animated film based in the televison series with same name. produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, was released July 16, 2014. The film is directed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the creators of the television series, and executive produced by Jonh Lasseter, features the voice talents of Vincent Martella, Thomas Sangster, Ashley Tisdale, Dee Bradley Baker, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Alyson Stoner and Mitchel Musso, have songs performed by Danny Jacob and Martin Olson. Plot Now, Phineas and Ferb need to rescue the Golden Bananas, with the help of his friends. Meanwhile, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a great idea to dominate the Tri-State-Area, and can only be stopped by Perry the Platypus. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stormm *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Jonhson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois *Alec Holden as Django Brown *Alyson Stoner as Jenny Brown *Madison Pettis, Tiffany Espensen, Ariel Winter, Cymphonique Miller, Isabella Acres, and Isabella Murad as the Fireside Girls *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Jonh Viemer as Norm *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz Characters who appear in film *Hugo Weaving as Jac *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jac's robots *Chris Diamantopoulos as Bob *Dee Bradley Baker as Wanda the Cat/Agent W *Charles Fleischer as Francis Flynn *Julia Kavner as Verónica Fletcher Merchandise Video Game Phineas and Ferb received a video game adaptation, released by Avalanche Entertainment and Disney Interactive Studios and released two days before the movie's premiere. Soundtrack Songs *'"Today's Gonna Be a Great Day"' (performed by Bowling The Soup) *'"Good Morning!, Good Morning!" '(performed by Phineas and Ferb) *'"Perry the Platypus" '(performed by Randy Cheshaw) *'"The Best" '(performed by Phineas and Ferb) *'"Busted" '(2nd version) (performed by Candace) *'"I'm Bad" '(performed by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *'"A Brand New Adventure"' (performed by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django and The Fireside Girls) *'"What do I do?" '(performed by Candace) *'"'I'm Bob the Genie" '''(performed by Bob the Genie) *"Jac" (performed by Jac) *"Love!" (performed by Phineas and Isabella) *"The Final Battle! (performed by Love Händel) *"The Final Song" (performed by The cast of Phineas and Ferb) *"Summer!" '(performed by Danny Jacob) Release The film will be released July 16, 2014 in theaters. Reception Critical ''Phineas and Ferb ''received positive reviews on Rotten Tomatoes reported that 94% of positives reviews, Most critics wrote "I found exciting with this film, besides Phineas and Ferb conquer TV, they conquered the cinemas in many countries", The movie is one the best films of 2014. Dan and Swampy, think the film had a good performance in critical, because of its 2D roots, John Lasseter think that the movie had a good performance because of the history and the song ''"Love", it was nominated one great successes of Walt Disney Pictures after Frozen and The Lion King, is the second best hand-drawn-animation since The Princess and the Frog. Like The Muppets, Michael Phillips gave to the movie three out of four stars. Award The film earned a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 89th Academy Awards and Best Soundtrack, surpassing Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Box Office The film was a massive box office success, grossing over $ 650,409,594 and landing at # 1 on opening weekend. The film earned $ 539,683,790 overseas, brining the film's overall earnings to $ 901,378,231 worldwide. This makes it the first traditionally-animated film to reach the $ 1 billion mark, overtaking Disney's The Lion King, but not exceeded Frozen (2013). The film's budget was $120 million. Production In January 2011, the creative chief of Disney Channel Worldwide, Gary Marsh announced that a Phineas and Ferb movie was in development. It was revealed later to be released in 2014, however in 2013 it was confirmed that the film was cancelled. But for a error, the movie would actually be released in 2014 and was written by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and produced by Jonh Lasseter, Later it was revealed that the film would be released on July 16, 2014 in Disney Digital 3D. References *In the movie, Candace confesses he always wanted to bust his brothers, because he had a little envy for them will manage to build inventions *This is the Third film to use the film's title at the very final scene, with Aladdin being the first, the second is The Lion King and Lilo & Stitch as the third (although it was in the logo's font to match the film's setting). *The song "Love" is inspired in the classic songs from Disney. *Serves as a series finale, and is the predecessor of a future Phineas and Ferb spin-off Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Comedy Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:2014 Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Disney animated films Category:Animation